


Make your move

by LittleMissKnowItAll



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie's relationship advice, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissKnowItAll/pseuds/LittleMissKnowItAll
Summary: As Eddie continues to be oblivious, Buck decides it's time to finally make that first move.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 412





	Make your move

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, 
> 
> Hope this short and sweet little one-shot helps brighten your day! 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments give me life so feel free to leave me a (little) message. <3 
> 
> Stay safe, everyone!

Closing the door to Christopher’s bedroom, Eddie heard the soft buzzing of an incoming message. He looked around for a second, before remembering he’d left his phone in the living room. 

Dropping down onto the couch a moment later, Eddie quickly opened the message. It was a text from Buck and simply read: _You should take your own advice someday…_

Confused, Eddie’s first thought was to scroll back up a bit. Sadly, the previous conversation gave him little to go on. So he went to the 118 group chat. Again, nothing. In the end, he decided to just straight up ask the other man.

_Eddie: Shit, did I forget something? What did I say?_

He sees Buck typing right away. So he waits. And waits. After a few minutes, a new message finally pops up. Though he’d expected half a book, it's a surprisingly short message.

_Buck: I don’t know, Eddie. Did you? I could have sworn you were meant to tell me something._

Though the message is short, it does nothing to take away Eddie’s confusion.

_Eddie: I honestly can’t tell if you’re mad at me or just messing with me. I’d like to buy a vowel, please._

It takes a while for Buck to actually respond. Though he read the message right away, he doesn’t start typing until about 15 minutes later. When the response finally arrives it’s, once again, short and confusing.

_Buck: Guess this means I’m going to have to be the grown up for once… You home?_

_Eddie: Yeah? You wanna come over and watch a movie or something? Or, you know, confuse me even more? Take your pick, I’m free either way._

_Buck: Be there in 20. Grab me a beer, will ya? ;)_

Eddie blinks at the message for a minute or two, his mind racing. This whole conversation was a rollercoaster and though he loves having Buck around, he can’t help but feel nervous. What was Buck playing at?

Deciding to keep busy until his best friend gets there, he goes to do the dishes. As he’s putting the last of the leftovers into Tupperware, he hears the front door open and close. His heartbeat quickens and he takes a deep breath before grabbing two beers and going out into the living room to greet Buck.

“Hey” Buck says, standing in the middle of the room looking…nervous? He’s picking at the sleeve of his button up, a button up he hadn’t been wearing when he got changed at work. Did he dress up for Eddie? No, that would be silly…right?

“Hey yourself” Eddie tries as casually as he can, handing the younger man a bottle of beer. Their fingers brush and for some reason, their hands linger a little longer than necessary.

Though Buck seems to stare at him, Eddie doesn’t really know why. They’ve always had a pretty tactile friendship, things like shoulders brushing whenever they walk next to each other or share a couch, so he tries not to read into it.

“So, you gonna explain this riddle to me?” Eddie continues, about to walk over to the couch when a hand grips his upper arm softly.

Turning around, he sees a blush creeping its way up Buck’s neck. Though Eddie still feels unusually nervous, there’s also something calming about this moment. About having Buck close, having Buck’s hand on his arm, Buck’s eyes on his face drifting down towards his…lips. Oh. Eddie gulps slightly, unsure where to look, settling on a spot over Buck’s shoulder.

Buck takes a deep breath, then a second, before dropping his hand from Eddie’s arm. “Do you..umm, do you remember the advice you gave Chim today?”

Eddie thinks for a second, his face scrunching up before his eyes go big as he focuses back on Buck.

Buck smiles, nodding a bit before continuing. “I’ll take that as a yes. So yeah, Chim told me what you said and I? Well, I found it a bit hypocritical, if I’m being honest.” Buck says, clearly teasing and normally, Eddie would have a million responses. Normally, yes, but not right now. No, right now, his brain feels like a bunch of mismatched Lego's. 

Smirking at Eddie’s slight meltdown, Buck continues. “See, I have a feeling you haven’t actually taken your own advice. But that’s okay, because I will.” Buck’s now sporting that full on 800000 megawatt smile and Eddie can’t help but smile back at him.

Softly, Eddie breathes out a “Yeah?” as he unconsciously shuffles a little closer to Buck, looking up into the slightly taller man’s eyes.

“Yeah. I mean, we’ve been dancing around this thing for long enough. My feet are getting tired, you know?” He smiles, voice low and rough as his eyes slide down to Eddie’s lips once again. “And seeing as tomorrow isn’t a given…and you’re not getting any younger either, I think it’s time you knew that I’m crazy about you.”

As soon as the words leave Buck’s mouth, its like the world around them disappears and all Eddie can see is Buck’s smile. Luckily, the words also bring back Eddie’s usual confidence as he tilts his head a bit, squinting at Buck. “Hmm, crazy about me? I’m pretty sure I told Chim to be more specific. See, what I really meant was something like..” Eddie starts, lifting his hand to softly touch Buck’s birthmark before sliding his hand back into Buck’s hair. His voice barely above a whisper, their faces closer than ever before, “…I love you.”

As soon as the words leave Eddie’s mouth, Buck crushes their lips together, hand quickly finding its way back to Eddie’s upper arm. It feels like an anchor, like a way for both of them to know that this is real and not one of the many similar dreams they’ve both had over the past two years.

When the kiss breaks because of their too wide smiles, neither man seems to mind, completely lost in each other’s eyes. As Buck breathes out an “I love you”, Eddie matches it with a “finally” before pulling the younger man closer again.


End file.
